somtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrimbor
Celebrimbor is one of the two player-controlled protagonists in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor ''alongside Talion. However, they share the same body. At the start of the game, after the slaughter at the Black Gate, Celebrimbor is joined with Talion for unknown reasons. Throughout the game, he and Talion seek to find out his identity, attempting to track down Gollum in order to do so. Once they discover his identity, Celebrimbor comes to the conclusion that he and Talion were joined together due to suffering under similar circumstances, with both of them losing their family and being killed. Through this they decide to increase Celebrimbor's power, with the aim of destroying the Dark Lord Sauron. Background Celebrimbor was a Ñoldorin prince, last of the House of Fëanor left in Middle-earth, and ruler of the Second Age realm of Eregion, and the forger of the Rings of Power. He was the son of Curufin, fifth son of Fëanor and Nerdanel. Celebrimbor settled into Eregion during the Second Age, and in SA 1500, Sauron befriended him, claiming to be sent down by the Valar as an emissary. He then took control of the smiths and instructing them to craft a set of rings, which would eventually become the Rings of Power, as he in secret created the most powerful of them all, The One Ring. Celebrimbor was the one to forge the most powerful of the rings, only weaker to Sauron's very own. These were the rings of the Elves: Vilya, Narya and Nenya. Unable to lay his hands on them, Sauron attacked Eregion, destroying the land and capturing Celebrimbor, putting him under extreme torment until he disclosed the whereabouts of the lesser rings. But Celebrimbor refused to disclose the locations of the Elvish rings, and thus he died under harsh conditions and the torture he was subjugated to. This caused Celebrimbor to become a Wraith. And hundreds of years later, during the period of the Third Age, he possessed the Ranger Talion, setting the events of their revenge into motion. Skills and Abilities Due to Celebrimbor's Elvish heritage, he is very skilled with his bow Azkâr, which he used while he was alive and continues to do so after his death, as a Wraith. As well as being skilled with a bow, Celebrimbor is seen to be skillful with swords, being able to cut through swarms of Uruks with little effort. Due to his status of being a Wraith, Celebrimbor has gained a multitude of abilities. Some such abilities include shadow strike, pinning an enemy's foot to the ground and domination. Domination in particular grants him the ability to control minds through his natural aura of fear and intimidation. Not only is Celebrimbor efficient in the art of combat and in the use of Wraith abilities, but he is also a highly skilled smith, with three of the Rings of Power (the Elven rings) being crafted by him. Trivia * The name Celebrimbor means "silver-fist" or "Hand of silver" in Sindarin, translated from his Quenyan father-name; '''Telperinquar'. * According to the developers, the player will discover artifacts which will boost Celebrimbor's strength, and through them uncover more about his past.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOgQIp9yhE0 * While Talion and Celebrimbor share the same body most of the time, during moments of revelation, planning or conflict Celebrimbor takes his own form. Gallery CelebrimborAlive.png|Celebrimbor while he was alive Celebrimborfamily.png|Celebrimbor's family SauronAndCelebrimbor.png|Sauron as Annatar with Celebrimbor Screen Shot 2014-07-27 at 1.16.27 PM.png|Celebrimbor leading an army against Sauron's forces Celebrimbor leading his army.png|Celebrimbor at the head of his army Celebrimbor fighting.png Celebrimbor vs Sauron.png|Celebrimbor fighting Sauron Celebrimbor & Talion.png|Celebrimbor speaking to Talion Celebrimbor Dominating.png|Celebrimbor dominating an Uruk Screen Shot 2014-07-27 at 1.09.25 PM.png|Celebrimbor speaking to Gollum|link=Gollum MiddleearthShadowofMordor_ConceptArt_Celebrimbor_1.jpg|Artwork of Celebrimbor MiddleearthShadowofMordor_ConceptArt_Celebrimbor_Fairform.jpg|Artwork of Celebrimbor in his fairform References de:Geist fr:Spectre Category:Undead Category:Inhabitants Category:Deceased characters Category:Palantir Featured